Historical Timeline
Legend :BC - Before Calendar :CD - Calendar Date Pre-History= |-|CD 1 - 999= CD 1 - 99 *; CD 1 ; Tiranor Era * CD 1: Tiranor the Moon Seer completes his Title Project, and introduces a system to track the Earth's and Moon's rotations in order to keep track of large amounts of time. He names this system the Calendar after his partner, Kalen'Dern. CD 100 - 199 CD 200 - 299 * CD 236: Ocean the Moon Seer is hatched CD 300 - 399 CD 400 - 499 CD 500 - 599 CD 600 - 699 CD 700 - 799 CD 800 - 899 CD 900 - 999 |-|CD 1000 - 1999= CD 1000 - 1099 CD 1100 - 1199 CD 1200 - 1299 CD 1300 - 1399 CD 1400 - 1499 CD 1500 - 1599 CD 1600 - 1699 CD 1700 - 1799 CD 1800 - 1899 *; CD 1862 ; Miloso Era * CD 1862: The Miloso Lion tribe builds what is to be known as the first city. With a population of roughly 460 it was the largest settlement yet, with lions, phantaurs (elephants, now extinct), and hares living together. * CD 1864 - '98: Following Miloso's lead, several other cities begin to form. Eeyta, Dedi, Vhaul, and Relyah being the most notable. * CD 1899: Vhaul-Dedi farmland dispute CD 1900 - 1999 * CD 1982 - '85: The first of the Miloso City Wars. Relyah defeats Vhaul and captures their lands. |-|CD 2000 - 2999= CD 2000 - 2099 * CD 2012 - '24: The second Miloso City War. Miloso defeats Eeyta. Dedi attacks Relyah, fails, but Relyah is weakened. Vhaul slaves revolt and overthrow Relyah, then sign alliance with Dodi. * CD 2045 - '52: The third and final Miloso City War. Miloso annexes the surrounding cities, proclaiming itself a kingdom. CD 2100 - 2199 *; CD 2187 ; Serentian Era * CD 2187: Miloso is sacked, pillaged, and burned by the nomadic Serentians. Any farmers who did not put up a fight were spared as slaves, as was the Serentian MO. * CD 2193: Serentians conquer the Alephen tribe, and incorporate their religion. CD 2200 - 2299 CD 2300 - 2399 CD 2400 - 2499 CD 2500 - 2599 CD 2600 - 2699 CD 2700 - 2799 CD 2800 - 2899 CD 2900 - 2999 |-|CD 3000 - 3999= CD 3000 - 3099 CD 3100 - 3199 CD 3200 - 3299 *; CD 32XX ; Marus Era CD 3300 - 3399 CD 3400 - 3499 CD 3500 - 3599 CD 3600 - 3699 *; CD 3623 ; Agalis Era CD 3700 - 3799 CD 3800 - 3899 *; CD 3810 ; Unknown Era CD 3900 - 3999 |-|CD 4000 - 4999= CD 4000 - 4099 CD 4100 - 4199 *; CD 41XX ; Veloria Era CD 4200 - 4299 CD 4300 - 4399 CD 4400 - 4499 * CD 4412: Hrr'Ta the Moon Seer is hatched. (Mid Autumn) CD 4500 - 4599 * CD 4592: Ja'Lyn the Moonseer is hatched. (Late Spring) * CD 4595: Group known as Rebecca's Sword is formed. Would later become The Swordsmen. CD 4600 - 4699 * CD 4631 ; Agatha is defeated *; CD 4681 ; Notus Era CD 4700 - 4799 *; CD 4715 ; Ja'Lyn Era * CD 4715: Ambassador Ja'Lyn is killed by a human. The Draconic War starts. * CD 4723: Sky and Tran Harss are killed. Swordsmen Civil War begins. * CD 4728: Swordsmen Civil War comes to an end. * CD 4751: The Draconic War comes to a close, but humans continue to hunt dragons. CD 4800 - 4899 CD 4900 - 4999 |-|CD 5000 - 5999= CD 5000 - 5099 CD 5100 - 5199 *; CD 5196 ; Mishot Era * CD 5196: An official truce between Dragon Kind and Humans is signed. Dragon hunting is made illegal. CD 5200 - 5299 * CD 5229: Roleplay begins Category:Lore